


Logistics

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” Spencer asked his wife for what felt like the 100th time. “I’m fine not doing this if it makes you uncomfortable in any way.” They’d been discussing since their last wedding anniversary, after a night of drinking caused them both to say that they were interested in such a thing. 

JJ laughed, turning around from the refrigerator. “I’m sure, Spence. I love you. You are the man that I love, and want to spend my life with, and sleep with, but I won’t deny that attraction for other people is still there. I’d assume it is for most people. And I’ve always wanted to be with a woman, so this works,” she said with a smile. “Frankly, I’ve always wondered what it would be like with Emily, but I think that could complicate things considering we both know her.” Spencer shook his head, attempting to banish the thought. Emily was like a big sister to him. No. No.

Her friend, Y/N, from the gym was one of her closest friends outside work. They’d meet at the same time nearly every other day as long as JJ was home. “Y/N is very open. We’ve talked about things like this before. You know, just passing girl talk, so I thought she might be open to it. When I asked, she said she was down as long as it wouldn’t do anything to fuck up our marriage, and I don’t think it will. I think we’re strong enough to have a little fun.”

“Me too,” he said, walking up to his wife an putting his arms around her waist as he grazed his lips against her neck. “This is going to be interesting. It isn’t going to cause any jealousy on your part?”

“No,” she said matter of factly. “Because I know that you love me and at the end of the day, you’d never do something like this behind my back. That’s not the kind of man you are. Now…do we need to get anything ready? I’ve never done this before.” She laughed, clasping her hands together. “She’ll be here in a couple of hours.”

“How do we even start this?” Spencer asked pointedly, turning to JJ. He’d honestly never thought that this was going to be a reality, so he hadn’t actually thought about the logistics. “Like do we all start at once? Do you two start? Do we start and she joins? Do she and I start and you join? I’m so confused.”

JJ laughed, putting her hand on the side of her husband’s face. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” she asked. “I don’t want you to do this if you’re at all uncomfortable. And I figured she and I would start and you would join.”

“So I can just watch…” Spencer said, staring off into the distance. No matter how smart he was - and he was by far the most intelligent man she’d ever known - when it came to women, his IQ was immediately slashed and he turned into an ordinary man again. “That’s really hot.” He didn’t know Y/N that well, but he’d met her once or twice and she was extremely beautiful. Both he and JJ had talked about how marriage didn’t shut off attraction to other people, it was unrealistic to think otherwise, it just meant that you channeled that attraction into sleeping with one person, but when both expressed an interest in this, and JJ told Spencer that Y/N was interested, they decided that their marriage was strong enough to give this a try. “We have condoms and lube, right? That’s all we need.”

“Yea,” JJ said excitedly. On more than one occasion, she’d imagined kissing her gym buddy, This was gonna be fun. “I guess we’ll see what happens in a couple hours.”

A little less than two hours later, JJ and Spencer heard a knock at the door. Y/N was always the first one at the gym, so it made sense that she was slightly on the early side. “Hey, JJ,” Y/N said as the door swung open. “Hello again, Spencer.” He gave shy wave, which felt weird, because he was going to have himself buried inside her at some point during the night. “You sure you guys are up for this? I’m totally down, but you’re married and I don’t want to fuck anything up.”

“We’re good,” JJ laughed. “We’ve been over this a couple of times. Nervous, but excited.”

“I’m more excited than nervous,” she replied. “But very much looking forward to sleeping with two impossibly good-looking people, because somehow I am forever single.”

“You opposed to being set up?” Spencer asked out of nowhere as he pulled out his phone, swiping to a picture of Morgan and showing it to her. “I could see if he’s interested in being set up.”

“Oh yes,” she said, looking at the statuesque man in the picture. She thought she remembered JJ mentioning that his name was Derek Morgan; she’d definitely be into that. “Please do that.” 

JJ welcomed her into the house and brought up logistics. “I did think about that. I kind of figured you and I would start things out. Ninety-nine percent of men I know have this fantasy about watching two women, and then I figured you could join.” She turned toward Spencer to see if he was okay with that, and he nodded slightly, his head already fogged up with the thought of his wife and her friend together. “I think his head might explode,” she laughed as JJ took her hand and led her toward the bedroom.

“I think it might,” she replied, pulling Y/N into her as Spencer followed behind and sat on the armchair across from their bed. Y/N pressed her tongue against her teeth, having thought about this countless times before. JJ was absolutely beautiful, and Y/N had had relationships with women, as well as men. The other woman always seemed to be a little apprehensive, and JJ was no exception, so Y/N cradled her hand around the side of her neck and pressed her lips to hers. Immediately, JJ responded, her tongue sliding into Y/N’s as she pushed her hand underneath Y/N’s top to start the process of removing it. 

A slight whimper escaped JJ as Y/N deepened the kiss. She was into it, but Y/N also wanted to see how Spencer was reacting. Across the room, he had his hand in his pants, rubbing himself slowly; she winked, biting down gently on JJ’s bottom lip. This was definitely going to be fun. Y/N reached down, pulling the shirt up over her head as JJ did the same. “I’ve seen you in a bra in the gym before, but there’s something different about it now,” Y/N whispered. “And I think Spencer is enjoying.” JJ turned around and smirked. Oh yea, he was up in his own head right now. With their jobs, they both deserved to get out of their own heads every now and then.

Y/N turned JJ toward the bed, unbuttoning her pants as well as her own before coaxing her backward. Once they were on the bed, Y/N looked up toward JJ, making sure it was okay before peeling her panties down off her legs and throwing them back in her husband’s direction, following with both of their bras. 

As Y/N hovered over JJ’s sex, she kept her eyes locked on hers. With a flattened tongue, she brought it up the length of JJ’s slit, taking in her sweet taste and her soft moan. “Delicious,” she said, chuckling at the grunt that came from both directions. After placing heated kisses on JJ’s inner thighs, Y/N peeled her own panties off, shaking her ass in Spencer’s direction, inviting him in whenever he wanted.

Returning to where she was, Y/N dipped her head in between JJ’s legs as Spencer walked up behind them and toward the dresser for a condom. For a few moments, Spencer and JJ exchanged heated glances, enjoying the aura that Y/N was helping to create. He watched as another woman gave his wife the ultimate pleasure and decided that watching her from behind Y/N would be just as good, if not better.

The crinkling of the packet could be heard, but not over JJ’s moans - Y/N always considered herself good with her mouth. Within seconds, Spencer had sheathed himself with the condom and come to kneel behind Y/N, already kneeling on all fours. Gently, she pushed back, inviting him to push inside her. When he did, she moaned into JJ’s sex, using two of her fingers to spread her for her pleasure. “Go ahead, Spencer” Y/N said, looking straight up at JJ. “Fuck me while I devour your wife.” With a grunt, he pushed into her, moaning at the tightness of her walls. He pulled back, pushing forward again, but harder this time, which caused Y/N to be pushed further into JJ’s waiting core. 

Her legs tightened around Y/N’s head as she used her hands to push her into her core as her husband thrusted into her from behind, taking no mercy on her. He was not holding back, which was absolutely how Y/N wanted it. While Y/N continued to savor JJ’s taste, she reveled in the feel of Spencer inside her. But soon, she could feel that he was close and removed herself, turning around and taking him into her mouth as JJ placed her lips on her center. JJ was insanely good with her tongue, causing Y/N to moan and take Spencer’s cock deeper into her mouth. “Oh hell,” Spencer groaned, tangling his hands in her hair and pulling her onto him, as JJ did the same. The look they shared was nearly enough to push him over the edge. JJ enjoyed giving head, but she could never take him all, but Y/N…well, Y/N was enthusiastic about the matter, bobbing up and down on Spencer’s length as his mouth fell open in ecstasy. 

Grabbing her head with both hands, Spencer stilled Y/N’s head, thrusting into her mouth as his wife devoured her center, groaning with each lick and suck. He was close; Y/N could tell. So when he warned her that he was close, she grabbed onto his ass and pulled him into her mouth. She wanted all of him. She wanted to taste him. And she wasn’t going to waste a drop. “Oh fuck!” Spencer cried, releasing himself into her mouth.

With some of him still on her tongue, she turned back toward JJ and took her lips in a lazy kiss. Both ladies reached between them to bring the other some release as Spencer came down from his high. As JJ’s muscles started to contract around Y/N’s eager fingers, she pulled her in for a kiss, swallowing her screams. “Oh wow,” JJ sighed, her head falling back and catching Spencer’s eyes. “That was…wow.”

“Everything you ever thought?” Spencer asked with a smile, still stroking himself. JJ laughed, reaching her hand out for her husband to join them on the bed. For nearly an hour, the three rolled around, limbs tangling in limbs, lips pressing against skin, until they were all too tired to continue. 

Y/N went to clean up, returning from the bathroom fully clothed again. “I had a fun time, you two,” she winked, opening the door out of the bedroom. “I’ll show myself out. JJ, see you Tuesday morning at the gym?”

“Yup,” she said, curling into Spencer’s side. “And maybe we can do this again some time?”

“I’m more than up for that,” she laughed. “What about you Spencer?”

“Uh-huh! Yeaaaaa,” he said, his mind still in a daze from the overwhelming hour they’d spent together. “Definitely. Yea. Sure.”


End file.
